Forever Under You
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: Admit it you threw something at your TV when Bon, Bon walked in and cock blocked what would have been a worthy sex scene. Fret no more here is a re-vamp of 6x17 and what would have happened if Bonnie hadn't interrupted. Damon & Elena are the definition of passion, be warned & prepared this will contain lots of smut...


If you were to tell Damon Salvatore a year ago that he'd end up dying and being brought into a prison world he must likely would have scoffed in the person's face, because when it came to death Damon had always been able to skillfully slip by it. Hands would ghost across the hand of the Grim Reaper, but before the mighty being had a chance to pull Damon all the way through somehow he'd make it out. If you were to tell Damon that that he'd be traveling back to 1903 to retrieve his not so dead mother he would have laughed in that person's face, because the thought in itself was comical. His own mother a vampire, rather than being with her own sons, her own flesh and blood she had abandoned them to join a den of semi dead traveling companions. A rich chuckle would have slipped past his lips before taunting the person to lay off the alcohol, but that was then, and this was now and if there was anything Damon had learned it was the simple fact that lately the impossible was starting to become possible.

_Stefan was right the night of my funeral an angel did visit him me _why had Damon felt his stomach sink at such an admission? Maybe it had been because once again Stefan had proven to be the first choice, the choice worthy of being visited to. There was a part of Damon, a small part of Damon that had resented his brother for that after all Stefan had still been so young, and Damon had been the one to spend so many more years with his mother, and yet she hadn't made it a priority to visit him, and say goodbye, even if he hadn't been able to officially hear it.

_When I leaned down to whisper in Stefan's ear the hunger surged all I could hear was the pulse in his veins, all I could smell was the blood. So I fled. _Was that supposed to make him feel better? Was that supposed to make up for the fact that she had abandoned both of them leaving Damon unguarded in the house of horrors with his father _no. _

_I fear that I can't truly be myself until we retrieve the ones that we left behind when will we be going back _his mother's question ringing in his ears, following him even after he exits her room and crosses into the hallway, heading down the corridor and leading him directly towards the stairs. _Soon _he had stated, but deep down he knew the true answer to that _never _with each new step that he takes the more difficult it becomes, and the more he feels as if the weight is suddenly on his shoulders. There was no way in hell that they could afford going back there, but what was he supposed to say? If he had said no she wouldn't be willing so by saying yes she was now here to help and do whatever else needed to be done. Would she be betrayed by his broken vow? Most likely, but tit for tat, because in Damon's eyes she deserved it.

Entering the Salvatore kitchen his eyes setting their sights on Elena who at the moment her back is to him, just the sight of her alone bringing him comfort knowing that she is here for him in this confusing and oh so very difficult time. "We should probably check the inventory in the blood cooler before Lilly wakes up" he says announcing himself as he makes his way over towards Elena.

Entranced by the photo she is holding, the tip of her finger lightly running along the faded photograph of a young Damon's cheek "you have her eyes" she says turning around to meet Damon as she hands him the frame.

_Of course she'd take this as a souvenir "_you brought that back."

"It's the only baby picture of my boyfriend in existence of course I brought it back" sounding surprised that he'd even ask such a thing.

"Give me that" gently stealing it from her hold, and for a brief moment his eyes narrow down taking in the picture of a younger and innocent version of himself _poor kid didn't know what he'd be greeted to like a mother abandoning him so that she could join her traveling companions in some bat shit doll house circus. _

"I liked seeing that side of you today" Elena's statement drawing Damon's attention back to her "disappointed and desolated" he comments back keeping his gaze trained on the faded and slightly tainted photograph. "You see that every day" offering a smirk, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Now setting the frame down gently on the counter _out of sight and out of mind. _

"A mother's son" she corrects as her hands reach out to loop across his neck drawing them closer together.

"She's just a means to get Stefan back" he coolly states _yeah keep telling yourself that maybe eventually you'll actually believe it. _

"I know that she's not the woman you remember, but give her some time."

Even if he wanted to he can't look away from her hopeful brown eyes _brownie points for optimism I wish it was that easy Elena really I do, but if there is one thing I've come to learn it's the fact that the universe relishes in knocking me down. _"You're lucky you're so adorable, because your eternal optimism is super annoying" his tone anything but serious as his hand reaches out to her face taking his index finger and thumb and lightly pinching her cheek.

"Well I happen to know from experience that it's never a waste of time to look for the good in someone."

Hook, line and sinker she had hit the jack pot on that one, and Damon couldn't help but find it ironic considering she had seen the good in him twice. The first time being when she still had her memories intact, when she had been warned by Stefan that Damon was the bad and dangerous brother, and yeah Damon had certainly proven that with his monstrous ways, but eventually in time Elena had seen there was good to him. The second time being a blank slate Elena wanting nothing to do with him upon his return, insisting that the only thing she remembered of him was him being a monster, and yet somehow even with her all eternal sunshine-d they had found their way to this point. "This woman left her kids to go be a den mother to a family of vampires I think we're going to be looking for quite a while."

"Well then it's a good thing we have forever."

Elena's words alone draw Damon to absolute silence, a look of shock and awe appearing on his darkened features. A flicker of hope reflecting in his striking blues as he is reminded about a similar time when they had vowed forever to one another.

_"Promise me this is forever"_

_Ever since knowing, feeling and falling in love with Elena Gilbert all Damon had wanted was for her to be a vampire because it would give him the chance of having forever with her. Never in his wildest dreams did he actually picture it to come true, and though circumstances weren't ideal somewhere along the way with his help Elena had accepted being a vampire._

'_Of all the choices that I have made this will prove to be the worst one'_

_They had made it though through the entire summer. Sure there had been fights here and there, but that had made up each time always more satisfying than the last. All Damon had wanted was to spend forever with Elena, and now here they stood in the pouring rain with Elena practically proposing forever to him, and he couldn't be happier, because it meant the future he wanted Elena wanted also._

_"I promise" the answer immediate as he smiles at her, not a smirk, but a full on smile showcasing his pearly whites causing the smile to reach his eyes._

_Two idiots standing in the down pour, drenched to the point of no return, and yet they find themselves completely lost and consumed in the other proclaiming their undying love for each other. Not able to hold himself back he once again leans in this time claiming Elena's lips in a fierce and passion filled lip lock_

_This time the kiss holding more urgency, Damon's hands slipping to lace around Elena's petite waist yanking her closer against him and loving the way that her frame molds perfectly into his as if she was made for him, and seeing the promise of tonight he realizes that she was made for him, just as he was made for her._

_Elena's hands in turn framing Damon's face as she returns the kiss with just as much passion. Standing on the tips of her toes so that she can give herself more height as she clings onto him. Their lips moving on their own accord working well with the other, Elena's hands now laced around Damon's neck drawing him closer to her, needing him closer to her._

_Damon's hands not able to stay in one place for a long time as they trail higher running through her drenched chestnut tresses. With each new passing second the kiss progressing more and more with Damon now flicking his tongue out and teasing it as he runs it along the seam of her lips._

_As the kiss progresses the storm progresses the rain becoming heavier and heavier crashing against the two lovers who are too lost to even register that they are still standing in the middle of a downpour._

_The continuing of rain showcasing that it won't be stopping anytime soon matching the display of love that Damon and Elena are pouring into the kiss that they both know will soon escalate to so much more, because one kiss is never enough. They are consumed by each other and the only way to fix that craving is to give in completely, and from the way that they are clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it it's safe to predict that a new storm is fast approaching._

Maybe Elena's mind couldn't remember concrete memories, but her heart was a whole other story which caused a smile to immediately pull on Damon's lips. Like a moth to a flame their heads drawing closer together, lips inching together and it seems like a damn eternity, but the second Elena's lips touch his own he feels as if he's taken into a new world entirely. There was no rushing in this kiss it was slow and tender as their lips made unspoken promises to one another.

Elena being the first to draw back, but Damon doesn't protest because he knows in a few short seconds they'll start right back up again. Their eyes meeting blue melting into a beautiful shade of brown as they are met by the same look mirroring in their eyes, optimism, they are hopeful that even in this messy and confusing turn of events they'll still manage to find the good in something, something to hold onto, each other.

Their lips instantly seeking the others out as they crash together, coming together in a beautiful explosion of fervor, Damon's arms snaking around Elena's petite waist yanking her closer against him.

Elena's fingers in turn threading through Damon's raven locks, and she can't help but think about when she had first officially seen him again upon his return. Though she had tried to keep her distance each time she did encounter him she couldn't help herself from taking him in, appreciating the way his v-neck clung perfectly to his sculpted chest, and the way his hair seemed so soft that her fingers alone itched to run through it. Of course though she had held off on such temptations and now thinking back to it she wished she hadn't because they had wasted so much time. Everything that Elena had cherished about Damon only heightening after she had finally taken that step in letting go and inviting him all the way in. Just as expected Damon's hair had been made for running her hands through, but what she took pleasure in the most was the way she'd yank the strands of his hair so hard that she was practically pulling at his own scalp, and it would result in Damon hissing in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he'd continue to pleasure her. The mere though alone causing Elena to let out a low moan against Damon's lips.

Too long, too long it had been since he had last kissed her, let alone touched her, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this go to waste. Even since Liz had passed a snowball of chaos had formed from Caroline flipping the switch, Bonnie greeting Damon to his mother being alive, and Elena telling Damon that his own Saintly brother had re-introduced the Ripper, and that wasn't even the half of it. With these events though it had kept each of them busy not giving them the opportunity to come together in the way that Damon craved, in the way they both craved. Elena's moan against Damon lips only spurring him on and making him all the more eager to draw out more delicious sounds from this beauty.

They kissed intensely as if their lives alone depended on it, and maybe in a way it did because with the hell suddenly unleashed around them they deserved to have this moment of bliss. Damon could feel every curve of her soft lips, his tongue no longer patient as it escapes from his mouth and he runs it along her lower lip. The action only causing Elena's mouth to open more allowing him the access he seeks, and once she does he wastes no time in driving his tongue deep into the contours of her mouth.

The second that Elena had granted Damon entrance a battle of dominance occurs as their tongues take part in a passionate duel. Their tongues entangling together becoming each other's dance partner, but eventually Damon oversteps her capturing her tongue and skillfully sucking against it. Arms that had been locked around Elena's waist now lifting her and if on autopilot he feels Elena's legs wrap securely around him as he sets her down on the island counter.

Drawing him back from her lips not able to hold back the smirk as he catches her soft moan of protest he starts to press hot open mouth kisses along her neck. Hands not wanting to remain stuck in the same spot wanting to explore as they ran up her neck, moving lower to her hips, slipping beneath the hem of her sweater, taking the tips of his fingers and gliding them along her soft flesh. Lips attacking her chin, leaving a wake of kisses along her neck and then lightly nipping along her throat.

Using one hand he slides her cardigan down mirroring the same action with the spaghetti strap of her shirt making it low enough to expose her breasts. A moan of content escaping him at the newly uncovered flesh, lowering his head and running his lips down the valley of her breasts, burrowing his nose there, and inhaling allowing the scent of her to surround him. Hungry and greedy lips finding one of its prized possessions as he kisses along the underside of her breast resulting in Elena releasing a moan that even a human could hear, but that doesn't stop Damon, and it sure as hell doesn't stop Elena as she arches herself closer to him, allowing him to do whatever he pleases.

Elena's left leg that had been locked around Damon's waist caressing along his right leg before rolling her hips forward causing her boyfriend to growl his approval in pleasure. Maybe Damon had Elena at the moment submitting to him, but that didn't stop her from delivering her own little actions that resulted in drawing out moans from her devilishly handsome boyfriend.

Delivering soft nips to her chest, sucking against it, his eyes suddenly rolling in the back of his head feeling Elena's hips gyrating against him, and the action alone causing the bulge in his pants to become even tighter. The desire to have her only growing as his impatient hands grasp at her cardigan and shirt, pulling it over her head and discarding it carelessly to the floor.

"DAMON" she suddenly shrieks feeling very bare as she tries to scoot away from him, but his body keeping her trapped against him.

Brows suddenly furrowing in confusion as he finally looks up to meet her gaze "what….what I do?"

"I think you just answered your own question you were practically getting ready to do me in the kitchen" she whispers in a low hiss.

If there was some point that Elena was trying to make he had yet to connect the dots as he tilted his head curiously to the side "and that's a bad thing because" he trails off.

"Because your mother is upstairs" she finishes before pushing against his chest, but he doesn't budge.

"Again that's a bad thing because" he questions cocking his brow perfectly to the side.

Of course he wouldn't know this after all his mother had just returned and when it came to family and the era he had been born into she's pretty sure he never had gone through this. Elena's expression softening as she sets her hand to rest flatly against his chest "because there is the small chance that your mom could walk in on this."

Finally registering what Elena had meant causing a rich chuckle to slip past him. Seeing Elena's confusion "it's just that's the most normal thing that would have happened today only it's not so normal because we literally traveled back in time to bring her back."

"I know it's going to take some getting used to, but just imagine what she is going through" she tries to reason "she's spent over a century locked in that prison world, now she's been thrust back into the present and she has to adjust to her surroundings. She's scared of this just as much as you are."

A soft sigh escaping him knowing even he can't argue against her "I know, and you're right it's just."

"I know" she finishes for him as she places her hand over to where if he was still human his heart would be "but you don't need to go through this alone Damon, I'm here for you."

Elena's reassuring words instantly soothing him "thank you" bowing his head down and pressing a chaste kiss atop her hand that's resting on his chest.

The affectionate action alone causing a bright smile to display on her lips "you're welcome" giving his chest a loving pat "we should probably head back upstairs and turn in" she explains trying to slip off the island, but once again Damon boxes her in.

Seeing the question in her eyes only causing a devilish smirk to appear "I might not have been presented with the upbringing that you are use to, because my father was far from a father and my mother, well you know that story" finding no need to explain. "I am however well aware of the fact that teenage rebellion is a big deal especially when it comes to sons and their mothers. I unfortunately never had that opportunity to rebel to sneak my girlfriend inside of the house….or get caught in a very compromising position." Brilliant blues now reflecting a wicked glint not giving her the chance to anticipate his next move as he lower his head catching her nipple between his teeth, sucking on the bud and sucking gently against it. Was she going to give him hell for this? That was a given, but for now he wanted to remain in this safe bubble with Elena. Taking his left hand he allows it to go to work as it begins to work wonders on her right breast. The pad of his thumb and index finger slipping underneath her bra _yeah that will be going soon _the little voice in his head says taking his fingers and pinching at her right nipple while his mouth continues to give its attention to her other breast.

"Damon" Elena half moans in protest and pleasure.

Lifting his head so that he can meet her gaze. Blue meeting brown as he continues to massage her breasts.

"If my mother is going to walk in on something we might as well give her something worth walking in for."


End file.
